mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Markhor
, All Kinds Of Foods. |predators = All above animals |previous = / / / / / |next = / / / / / |hide = Large hiding holes, Whirlpools |equivalent = / / / / |released = N/A |tier = 12 |realeased = Somewhere in August.}} The Markhor is a deleted animal in beta.mope.io. It is Rhino tier (tier 12), and has two abilities (Jump from Hills/Rocks, or throw prey into the air). Technical *Evolves from Crocodile, Lion, Falcon, Octopus, Polar Bear or Vulture. *Evolves into Hippo, Boa Constrictor, Ostrich, Killer Whale, Saber-toothed Tiger or Komodo Dragon at 250k XP. *Can only be chosen 100/250 times (you can't always get it). *Has a rare variant, the Big Goat. Appears 10/250 times. *Has two abilities; Can jump from Hills/Rocks, and can ram into prey on Land. *Can live outside of the Arctic, and has grip on Ice. Appearance The Markhor has light gray circle and also head has spiral horns,black ears and gray nose. Its tail is rather fluffy, and it has a grey nose with visible lips underneath the nose. The Big Goat is relatively the same but its colors are more brown-ish. Also, its horns are in a different shape. Strategy Note that you have absolutely NO form of stunning prey, therefore you will have to get creative with your hunting methods. One method is to try and throw prey into the borders of the map. There is no delay after your ability preventing you from biting animals, so you can get easy damage on them as well as the ability to possibly corner them. Since you can live outside of the Arctic, you might want to scavenge for prey there, too. You can also try to throw animals into the Arctic for massive damage, but just remember the lack of stun. When being chased by a predator, get on a Hill and then double tap 'W' as far away from you as possible. You will jump extremely far, allowing you to get away. Also, you are considered to be, "flying" when you jump, so if you're confident with yourself, you can try to kill flying birds by jumping into them. If you are a Big Goat, you can live in the Desert. This gives you an absolutely ridiculous amount of running space. Since Komodo Dragons and Blackwidow Spiders can't pose much of a threat to you, staying in the Desert is reccommended. Also, you can throw people against the bottom border, and because you do more damage, it is a great strategy. Especially target Vultures since if they fly away, you can jump into them to damage them, and they give high XP. You are also able to tail-bite flying Pterodactyls by jumping into them, so keep that in mind. Video Trivia *When the Markhor jumps from a Hill or Rock, it is considered FLYING. It can bite flying prey, it can be bitten by flying predators (only Pterodactyl right now), it can tail-bite flying predators, and can be tail-bitten by flying prey. The only difference that prevents it from literally flying is the inability to turn mid-jump. Otherwise, it is very much a Flying animal. *It is currently the only animal that isn't a Species of another animal that doesn't always appear on the upgrade menu. Category:Arctic Animals Category:Animals Category:Mammal Category:High Tier Animals